


The Rossi and Hotchner families go to Hawaii

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi and Hotchner Families [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin, Dave, Aaron, Beth along with Jack and Elizabeth go to Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave and Erin talk to Aaron about something

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this story when

One day in March Dave asks Aaron to go with him to their boss's office. Once in the office Dave stands behind Erin and lets her ask Aaron the question. Erin asks him if he, Beth and Jack would like to go to Hawaii in June with them and Elizabeth? Aaron says he and Jack would like to and he will call Beth when he gets home. Erin suggests he calls her right now from her line. He says okay and he will put it on speaker. Once he gets hold of Beth he asks her if she would like to join him, Jack, Erin, Dave and Elizabeth on a trip to Hawaii in June? She says yes. Erin thanks her and lets her know that she and Elizabeth could use the female company.


	2. Planning the trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave, Erin, Aaron and Beth plan the trip together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a good idea to see them plan it first before they leave on the trip.

Dave, Erin, Aaron and Beth decide on what activities to do there. Aaron asks Jack for his input on one of the activities. Jack says he would like to do some hula lessons. Dave and Erin ask when Jack gets out of school for the summer. Aaron replies June 19th. So Dave and Erin suggest to leave the 21st of June for their trip there and return on the 30th of June. Aaron likes that idea and so does Beth.


	3. Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me durning the night.

They arrive at the airport at 10:00 in the morning because their flight is at noon. They board the plane first because the booked first class tickets. They arrive in Hawaii about 5:00 in the afternoon. They take a bus to the hotel and check in to the Best Western Inn. They have penthouse suites and once they get settled in the rooms they go down to the pool for a little bit. When they are done there they go back up to the rooms and get changed for dinner. They have dinner at the hotel restaurant. Then they turn in for the night. The next day they go to the beach and do a little sight seeing.


	4. Hula Dancing Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking a hula dance lesson Erin starts not to feel well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just came to me after a few days of not updating this chapter on Friday.

On the third day that they are there they take the hula dance lesson. While they are taking the hula dance lesson Erin starts not to feel well. So she runs into the restroom and Beth says I will go check on her. Once Beth is in the restroom she calls out Erin's name and she replies from the handicapped stall. Beth steps inside the stall with Erin. Once Erin looks at her she notices that Erin looks pale and asks Erin if she would like to go back to the room. Erin says yes she does want to go back to the room. So Erin and Beth come out of the stall and asks Beth if she has gum. Beth says she doesn't have gum on her but she does in the room. So they tell the men that she and Beth are going back to the room and that they should stay and continue the lesson. Once back at the room Erin takes a nap in the room while the men are still taking the hula dancing lesson. After Erin wakes up she says to Beth that they should go to the store and get some tests for her to take. Beth thinks that is a good idea. So they ask at the front desk where the closet store is and they say right down the street to the Rite Aid and get the test for Erin to take. She said if it is positive that she will make an appointment for when they get back to D.C. After a few minutes have passed they take a look at the tests and they are positive. So Erin calls the doctor's office and makes an appointment. After she is done with that Beth says to her that she should tell Dave about this when he gets back to the room. Once the men are done with the hula dancing lesson Aaron calls Beth to see what room they are in whether they are in the room where he, Beth and Jack are or the one where Dave, Erin and Elizabeth are. Beth tells him the one where Dave, Erin and Elizabeth are.


	5. Horseback riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes horseback riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do two more chapters after this one.

It was the fifth day they were there and they go horseback riding together. Erin and Elizabeth in one horse, Dave on another horse, Beth on another horse and Aaron and Jack on another horse. So they take off on the horses and Erin and Elizabeth are leading the way with everyone else in toe. The reason why they did it this way was so that the children are safe. Erin and Aaron have the children in front of them on the horses. Once they get back to the hotel room Erin says she needs to lay down for a little bit. Dave says he will call room service that night and have Aaron do the same thing. Once Dave gets Aaron on the phone he lets him know that he is getting room service and Aaron agrees with him. He lets Dave know that Beth is laying down for a while too and he was going to do the same thing anyway.


	6. A day at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the beach for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter do this part of the story.

It is the last day in Hawaii and everyone goes to the beach. Dave grabs all the adults chairs while Jack and Elizabeth have towels for themselves. Then at one point during the day Erin starts to feel like she is going to throw up and needs to go back to the room and asks Beth to go with her while the men watch the children at the beach. Once back in the room. Erin goes on the bed and lays down. Then that night Dave asks if she thinks she can make it through the fireworks. Erin says I don't know if I can make it through the fireworks so he says okay and that he will stay in the room with her. While the fireworks are going on they start to pack to go home the next day.


	7. Back to D.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin, Dave, Elizabeth, Aaron, Beth and Jack head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this part of the story.

The next day Erin, Dave, Elizabeth, Aaron, Beth and Jack head home. Once they board the plane everyone relaxes while they wait for the other people to board. Erin and Elizabeth sat together while Beth and Jack sat together and Dave and Aaron sat together on the way back home. Once they land in D.C. Everyone gets off the plane and Erin reminds Dave that she has a doctors appointment the next day. Dave says okay and asks if she would like him to go with her to the doctors appointment with her? She says yes.


End file.
